


Alone with your Emotions

by Arethra



Category: Original Work
Genre: After Break Up Feelings, College Student, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, You are not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethra/pseuds/Arethra
Summary: A short ten-minute play. The main character is left alone in a foreign place as she tries to sort of her emotions. Happy ending.





	Alone with your Emotions

Curtains rise.

The stage is simple. Two desks on either side, a side shelf with a box organizer on it, then a bed and window in the middle of the stage. SHADOW comes out from the left and sits on the left side of the desk. LOGIC comes from the right and sits down on the right side of the desk. Then comes in TEENIE with the lights only on her. In a hurry, TEENIE runs on stage and slams the door. TEENIE begins to pace as if to try and calm down. TEENIE grabs the box organizer and throws it on the ground. Out falls out a pocket knife, a journal, some pens, and a teddy bear. TEENIE eventually sits on the bed and begins to cry. The lights then focus on SHADOW and LOGIC.

 

SHADOW  
(hurting)  
This is really painful. I hope it doesn’t feel like this forever.

LOGIC  
Nothing last forever. This is only a feeling. It’ll pass.

SHADOW  
But it doesn’t feel like it.

LOGIC  
Sigh… It’s going to be alright.

SHADOW  
We don’t know that. We don’t know if she will even talk to us again.

LOGIC  
Let’s not think about it like that. We need to be calm and think this through.

TEENIE sits up from the bed.

LOGIC  
We need to breath.

LOGIC and TEENIE both take a deep breath.

LOGIC  
In and out. In and out.

SHADOW  
It’s not working.

LOGIC  
We’ve barely just begun.

 

TEENIE continues to try and breath, but as the conversation continues it gets harder and harder to do so.

SHADOW  
The hurt is just too much. Maybe we should just cry it out.

LOGIC  
Well we can’t cry forever. We need to solve this to.. To figure things out.

SHADOW  
Their is not much to figure out. She doesn’t want to talk to us which means that we are alone in this stupid campus for another four months.

LOGIC  
That’s not true we’re not alone. We have mom and dad. We still have our friends from back at home.

SHADOW  
Our friends are miles away from us, plus mom and dad can’t talk to us all the time. We’re on our own.

TEENIE begins to try again.

LOGIC  
I’m not saying it’s bad to cry it out, but we should also be thinking our ways to be getting out of this situation.

SHADOW  
What? Like fly back home and give up?

LOGIC  
Come on, we know we don’t want to do that. This is only a temporary thing. We won't’ be on this campus forever. 

SHADOW  
Four months feels like forever.

LOGIC  
But it’s not a lifetime.

The lights focus on TEENIE. Her phone rings. Picking it up she sees an update on her social media and looks disheartened.

SHADOW  
She’s having fun without us. We’re probably not even in her thoughts right now.

LOGIC  
It’s not like she knows how we feel. We didn’t tell her, she couldn’t have known.

SHADOW  
I just want to know why. Why she was pushing us away?

LOGIC  
We saw the signs, but chose not to say anything.

SHADOW  
Which made our already shitty situation even worse.

LOGIC  
We can’t do anything now. It’s best to just move on. Keep moving forward.

SHADOW  
Come on you have to be curious? Don’t you want to know?

The lights focus on TEENIE again. TEENIE puts down the phone and picks up the teddy bear from the floor. She sits back down and ponders at it.

SHADOW  
Only a month ago, we were happy. We celebrated valentine’s day. She gave us this cute bear that has too big of eyes for its head. We were good, but then after that she stopped talking to us less and less. 

LOGIC  
And we didn’t know why. 

SHADOW  
It was like she ghosted us. At first we were confused and then angry because she wasn’t talking to us anymore. Then we finally had it and decided to tell her about it. And now…

TEENIE begins to sniff.

SHADOW  
She wants to take a break, not talk for a while. She abandoned us.

LOGIC  
She was confused as to where we stood. We knew that long distance would be hard.

SHADOW  
But we were doing so well. We talked pretty often before then.

LOGIC  
We can’t force someone to talk to us just because we are lonely. It’s not healthy to be that dependent on someone.

SHADOW  
Yeah, but she was still our anchor. Our hope that we weren’t completely left on our own. And now we're stuck. Feeling alone and sad. We just want this to end. The pain.

LOGIC doesn’t know what to say.

 

SHADOW  
We should stop feeling like this. This despair, this sorrow, it’s a lot to bear. Maybe we...we should feel something else?

SHADOW and TEENIE turn and looks at the pocket knife. 

SHADOW  
You know to distract ourselves.

TEENIE  
NOO!

SHADOW and LOGIC stop. TEENIE gets up grabs the pocket knife and chucks it out the window.

LOGIC  
That’s not the way to go. How dare you think that?!

SHADOW  
It was just a thought. 

LOGIC  
You know what that would do to us. This is….

SHADOW  
Not the answer I know, but we can’t just ignore this.

LOGIC  
And we can’t just revel in it all day.

TEENIE  
I need…  
SHADOW and LOGIC look at TEENIE. TEENIE walks over to the floor and picks up the journal and pen.

SHADOW  
We used to write when we were feeling lost.

LOGIC  
It helped us in the past. It bet it can help us again.

ALL  
It’s worth a shot.

All three of them sit down. TEENIE on the bed, SHADOW on the left desk, and LOGIC on the right desk. TEENIE begins to write.

 

SHADOW  
There are so many things I feel right now. Sad. Confused. Alone. Mad. Motivated? I don't know which one to feel or which one is justified. 

LOGIC  
Technically all of them are. We never feel just one emotion.

SHADOW  
It just keeps piling and I don't know how to feel.

LOGIC  
Maybe we should feel all of them. Go through what we’re feeling?

SHADOW and LOGIC look at each other. As if agreeing.

SHADOW  
Well...a part of me feels alone like I lost someone. Someone who was literally my anchor from going off jumping off the plank.

LOGIC  
At the same time it's not fair to say. That's a lot to put on someones shoulder even when they don't realize it. Especially since it was never their intention.

SHADOW  
She’s not completely to blame. We have to own that. 

LOGIC  
At the same time, we’re confused because we don’t know why. 

SHADOW  
Why were we being pushed away. Was it me. Was her. Was it us. You say we lost the spark, but we don't even know what that means. 

LOGIC  
We don't think you know it either. So how are we supposed to know? We can't force people to hang out with us just because we’re feeling alone. A relationship goes two ways. 

SHADOW  
If someone needs space to think we give them space because we care about them; But then because we care we get hurt in the process.

LOGIC  
It makes us sad.

SHADOW  
Sad for not having people to turn to. Sad because we are alone in our own room and even if you just vanished no one might not notice.

LOGIC  
But in reality that’s not the case. We have friends at home. Our parents, best friends, the rest of our family are all there for us.

SHADOW  
There is a part of us that has hope. That this isn’t the end. 

LOGIC  
Which makes us motivated. To not let this bring us down. To show to everyone that I can do this. To not despair completely. To enjoy the good things about life and what it has to offer.

The lights fade and focus on TEENIE. Their is a knock on the door. TEENIE walks over and opens the door. In walks NEIGHBOR.

NEIGHBOR  
Hey, I saw this outside. Is this yours?

NEIGHBOR shows a key chain.

It had your initials on it, so I figured it was yours.

NEIGHBOR hands over the keychain over to TEENIE. SHADOW and LOGIC look. TEENIE and NEIGHBOR begin to have a conversation.

SHADOW  
How did we lose that?

LOGIC  
It must have fallen off our keychain while we were running to our room.

SHADOW  
This is good someone is talking to us.

LOGIC  
Perhaps we can ask for his/her number? To see if we can talk to them later.

NEIGHBOR  
Hey me and a couple of my friends are going to play some board games, do you want to join?

TEENIE  
Sure, let me just clean up first.

NEIGHBOR  
Cool my room is, J12. I’m glad you can come!

NEIGHBOR exits. TEENIE begins to pick up the stuff from the ground and place them on the shelf. The journal is placed on the bed.

 

LOGIC  
We’re going to be ok.

SHADOW  
We can get past this.

TEENIE takes a deep breath, then walks out of the room. LOGIC and SHADOW soon join her.

 

CURTAINS CLOSE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece as a sign of hope. If you are reading this I want to tell you that you are not alone and emotions are complicated.


End file.
